Tae-Kook : Mianhae Hyung
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: END -Baekhyun –eomma Taehyung dan Jungkook- meninggal saat melahirkan Jungkook. Daehyun –sang appa- meninggal saat menyelamatkan Jungkook dari kecelakaan. Dan sekarang Taehyung sangat membenci Jungkook atas kejadian yang menimpa orang tua mereka. Apa yang harus dilakukan Jungkook untuk membuat hyungnya berhenti membencinya? Bagaimana nasib Jungkook selanjutnya? TaeKook VKook KookV
1. Chapter 1

**Mianhae Hyung**

 **Title:** **Mianhae Hyung** **–Vkook-**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung (Jeon) Kim Jungkook (Jung) Kim Daehyun (Byun) Kim Baekhyun

 **Genre :** Brothership, Family, Hurt ** &** Angts

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Note : GS for Baekhyun.** FF ini remake dari FF author beberapa tahun lalu dengan cast utama Kibum dan Kyuhyun Super Junior.

 **Summary :** Taehyung **& ** Jungkook. Baekhyun –eomma Taehyung dan Jungkook- meninggal saat melahirkan Jungkook. Daehyun –sang appa- meninggal saat menyelamatkan Jungkook dari kecelakaan. Dan sekarang Taehyung sangat membenci Jungkook atas kejadian yang menimpa orang tua mereka. Apa yang harus dilakukan Jungkook untuk membuat hyungnya berhenti membencinya? Bagaimana nasib Jungkook selanjutnya?

Penasaran?

Check it out!

 ** _Mianhae Hyung_**

 ** _TaeKook_**

 ** _Han Eunkyo_**

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

 _Kim Daehyun's mansion (03/12/1995)_

Hari ini di rumah mewah keluarga Kim Daehyun –yang merupakan direktur utama perusahaan game terbesar di Korea- terlihat sangat ramai. Yah, hari ini tepat tujuh bulanan Byun Baekhyun –istri dari Kim Daehyun- dan sang suami bersikeras untuk membuat pesta tujuh bulanan untuk istrinya tercinta. Walaupun Baekhyun awalnya menolak, karena menurutnya pesta ini terlalu berlebihan. Namun pada akhirnya Daehyun –yang entah bagaimana caranya- berhasil membuat Baekhyun menyetujui acara ini.

Ah, sepertinya Eunkyo lupa mengenalkan seluruh anggota keluarga bahagia ini. Baiklah.

Dimulai dari sang kepala keluarga, Kim Daehyun. Namja tampan ini merupakan direktur utama perusahaan game terbesar di Korea. Sebagai anak tunggal dari pendiri perusahaan game ini, yaitu Kim Youngwoon –yang entah mengapa lebih suka dipanggil Kangin- yang meninggal saat Baekhyun mengandung anak pertamanya dan Daehyun.

Sang istri, Byun Baekhyun –atau mengalami perubahan marga menjadi Kim Baekhyun?- seorang yeoja yang amat manis dan cantik. Yeoja ini mempunyai senyum manis yang bisa membuat semua namja bertekuk lutut padanya. Belum lagi kebaikan dan kesederhanaannya –karena kebaikannyalah semua pelayan dirumahnya amat betah bekerja dengannya- yang membuatnya hampir sempurna.

Terakhir, anak pertama mereka Kim Taehyung. Lahir dua tahun yang lalu. Namja kecil yang sekarang sudah mulai bisa bicara. Namja kecil ini sangat tampan, jangan lupakan senyum kotaknya yang bahkan bisa membuat orang dewasa mengagumi senyuman mautnya itu. Anak ini sangat ceria dan penurut, sehingga kedua orangtuanya tidak terlalu kerepotan mengurusnya.

Kembali ke acara tujuh bulanan Baekhyun, saat ini ia sedang menyapa para tamu bersama Daehyun. Dan mereka tersenyum lebar bersamaan saat melihat siapa tamu yang datang kali ini.

"Chukkae ne." Ucap seorang namja tampan yang terlihat babyface –Jimin- kepada Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

"Ne. Gomawo." Balas Daehyun sembari tersenyum.

"Eonnie, oppa, keponakan keduaku ini namja atau yeoja?" tanya yeoja yang sejak tadi setia menggenggam jemari Jimin, Yoongi yang merupakan tunangan Jimin.

"Ah, kami sengaja tidak menanyakan dokter tentang hal ini. Agar menjadi kejutan untuk kami, Yoong-ah." Jawab Baekhyun semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara hari inipun berjalan dengan lancar. Baekhyun yang terlihat lelah langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga mereka.

"Kau lelah, yeobo?" tiba-tiba sang suami menghampiri Baekhyun dan memijati pundak dan punggung Baekhyun.

"Apa kita perlu ke dokter?" sambungnya. Tersirat nada cemas didalamnya.

"Andwae. Aku hanya lelah sedikit. Jangan berlebihan Dae-ya." Jawab Baekhyun santai sambil menunjukkan gummy smilenya pada Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Ya ya, aku mengerti yeobo." Ujarnya sembari mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas.

"Eomma! Appa!" Taehyung terlihat berlari menuju Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

"Tae-ah."

"Kapan caeng Tae lahil? Tae pengen liat caeng, Eomma. Kenapa caeng telus-telucan diam di pelut Eomma cih?" tanyanya polos dengan aksen cadel yang kentara.

"Sabar ne Tae. Saeng Tae akan lahir sebentar lagi kok. Nanti Tae bisa main sama saeng." Ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Ne. Nanti setelah saeng lahir, kita akan jalan-jalan dan bermain berempat. Appa, Eomma, Tae, dan Jungkook." Sambung Daehyun.

"Jungkook? Jadi nama caeng Tae Jungkook? Eum... Tae akan memanggilnya Kookie caja. Kita akan belempat celamanya kan appa?" tanya Taehyung semangat.

"Ne. Kita akan berempat selamanya Tae chagi." Ujar Daehyun dan langsung memberikan senyuman lembutnya pada Taehyung.

 _Atau tidak?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Daehyun's mansion (03/02/1996)_

Kandungan Baekhyun tidak berjalan seperti yang diharapkan. Sejak memasuki bulan kedelapan, kandungannya melemah. Baekhyun juga sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit karena perutnya yang sangat sering terasa sakit dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang pingsan.

Oleh karena itu Baekhyun harus lebih berhati-hati menjaga dirinya juga calon bayi yang ada di rahimnya. Ia tidak diperbolehkan bekerja terlalu berat dan jalan-jalan. Sepanjang hari Daehyun selalu menyuruhnya diam di rumah. Bahkan menyuruh banyak pelayan dan bodyguard untuk menjaga sang istri. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat jengkel dan bosan.

Hari ini Baekhyun berhasil membuat Daehyun meniadakan larangan-larangannya. Hari ini ia bisa berjalan-jalan di kebunnya yang sangat luas –walaupun harus menggunakan alasan menemani Taehyung- tanpa bodyguard dan hanya tiga pelayan saja yang menemaninya.

"Tae-ah jangan berlari terus chagi. Nanti Tae jatuh." Peringat Baekhyun pada Taehyung yang sedari tadi berlari-lari di kebun keluarga Kim.

"Tae tidak akan jatuh Eomma. Tae ini kan cupelmen yang-"

 ** _Duk_**

"Huwe~"

Dan apa yang Baekhyun khawatirkan terjadi. Taehyung yang tersandung batu akhirnya terjatuh.

"Omo! Tae chagi!" panggil Baekhyun khawatir dan segera berlari –tanpa memperdulikan kandungannya yang kata dokter akan berkontraksi bulan ini- ke arah Taehyung lalu jongkok dan membawa Taehyung ke gendongannya.

Baekhyun lalu berjalan tertatih sambil menggendong Taehyung yang terus menangis ke arah 3 pelayan yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempat Baekhyun dan Taehyung tadi.

"Pe...layan... Cha." Panggil Baekhyun pelan. Ia merasakan darah merembes keluar dari kakinya.

"Omo Nyonya Besar! PELAYAN JUNG CEPAT TENANGKAN TUAN MUDA TAEHYUNG, PELAYAN AHN CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS DAN TELEPON TUAN BESAR! " perintah pelayan Cha panik sambil memapah Baekhyun.

"Saya mohon bertahanlah nyonya."

Baekhyun yang sudah banyak kehilangan darah hanya mampu menutup matanya sesaat setelah pelayan Cha memohon.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul Hospital (03/02/1996)_

Sudah lima jam sejak Baekhyun memasuki ruang operasi. Sudah dua jam pula Daehyun menenangkan Taehyung yang terus menangis dipangkuannya.

Seketika perhatian mereka teralih pada dokter yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang operasi, namun sang dokter terlihat murung dan menyesal.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya?" tanya Daehyun cemas.

"Anak Anda telah selamat lahir ke dunia ini. Namun istri Anda..."

"WAE? Apa yang terjadi pada istriku?"

Sang dokter yang merasa berat mengatakan hal ini hanya diam.

"YAK! MALHAEBWA!" teriak Daehyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang dokter.

"Mianhamnida. Istri Anda... tidak dapat diselamatkan karena kekurangan banyak sekali darah. Persediaan darah yang sama di rumah sakit ini telah habis. Anak Anda dapat dilahirkan juga merupakan keajaiban, Tuan." Ucap sang dokter sambil menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan iba.

"ANDWAE! BAEKKIE! BAEKKIE TIDAK PERGI. BAEKKIE TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU. BAEKKIE SANGAT MENCINTAIKU. GAJIMA BAEKKIE! GAJIMA KIM BAEKHYUN!" Racau Daehyun. Ia membiarkan dirinya terjatuh di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin karena lututnya tidak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya.

Taehyung yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mampu menangis tersedu. Walau ia tak tahu mengapa appanya meracau seperti itu namun ia tahu satu hal. Bahwa ia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kim Daehyun's mansion (XX/XX/2001)_

"Annyeong Jungkookie, Taehyungie. Appa pulang!" sapa Daehyun yang baru saja sampai dirumah mewahnya. Ia langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu karena merasa sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya di kantor.

"Appa!" seorang namja kecil berumur sekitar lima tahun berlari ke pelukan Daehyun.

"Kookie. Bagaimana harimu? Apakah menyenangkan,chagi?" tanya Daehyun lembut sambil membelai surai kecoklatan anak bungsunya.

"Tadi Tae-hyung dan teman-temannya meledek Kookie lagi, appa. Tae-hyung bilang kalau eomma pergi gara-gara Kookie. Apakah itu benar, appa?" tanya Jungkook polos sembari mengucek matanya yang mulai mengalirkan air mata.

"Mwo? Hyungmu mana? Taehyungie? Kim Taehyung?" panggil Daehyun.

"Ne. Waeyo appa? Tumben appa memanggilku. Biasanya hanya memanggil Jungkook." Balas Taehyung dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Anak berumur tujuh tahun itu bahkan sudah pintar berbicara dan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Belajar dari mana anak ini?

"Bukankah appa sudah bilang jangan mengatakan hal itu pada Jungkookie lagi? Eomma kalian pergi bukan karena Jungkook. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti akan hal itu, Kim Taehyung?" ujar Daehyun tegas.

"Ne. Algaseumnida Abeonim. Aku ngantuk. Aku mau tidur dulu." Pamit Taehyung. Daehyun yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Dan kau!" panggilnya seraya menunjuk Jungkook.

"Jangan masuk ke kamarku lagi saat aku tidur. Kenapa kau nakal sekali sih? Sebenarnya kau ini anak appa dan eomma atau bukan?" sambungnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Ia memandang Jungkook lama dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya saat Jungkook balik memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Ayo kita tidur di kamarmu, Kookie. Appa membelikan dongeng baru. Appa akan membacakannya sampai kau tertidur." Ajak Daehyun sambil menggendong Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Benarkah hari ini appa libur? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan appa yang menumpuk di kantor?" tanya Taehyung heran pada Daehyun yang tetap fokus menyetir.

"Ne, Taehyungie. Hari ini appa minta bawahan dan sekretaris appa yang mengurus pekerjaan appa. Bukankah appa sudah lama tidak mengajak kalian bermain?" jawab Daehyun santai.

"Kita mau kemana, appa?" tanya sang magnae, Jungkook.

"Ke Lotte World. Kita akan bermain sepuasnya disana." Jawab Daehyun semangat. Tak lupa dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Keluarga kecil ini pun menikmati hari sabtu cerah mereka yang indah. Dengan berbagai wahana yang telah mereka naiki, mereka benar-benar amat senang hari ini.

.

.

.

Kini siang telah beranjak menjadi senja. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru dan sangat cerah telah berubah menjadi warna orange kekuningan. Senja adalah batas dari sore menuju malam. Saat senja, sebagian manusia mungkin tengah beristirahat di kediaman mereka yang amat nyaman. Sebagian dari mereka mungkin juga sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari tempat peraduan nasib menuju tempat orang-orang menunggu mereka. Atau mungkin juga sebagian lagi masih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Senja ini sebuah keluarga bahagia yang anggota keluarganya terdiri dari Daehyun, Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah mewah mereka. Senyum sumringah tak henti-hentinya terpatri di wajah keluarga behagia ini. Sesekali terdengar Daehyun berceloteh ria dengan kedua anaknya atau terdengar suara Jungkook yang sedang meniru ucapan-ucapan para pelawak yang dilihatnya di televisi.

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar dari sang kepala keluarga dan anak bungsu. Namun tidak dengan sang anak sulung. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada suatu hal menyedihkan yang terjadi.

Yang ia tahu hanya semua berjalan dengan baik saat ini. Setelah sampai dari perjalanan –yang entah mengapa Taehyung merasa perjalanan ini sangatlah panjang- ini mereka akan pulang dengan hati bahagia ke rumah, bukan?

Lalu apa yang ia khawatirkan? Kecelakaan seperti yang dulu sering dilihatnya di drama favorit eomma nya? Bahkan dari sini ia bisa melihat rumah besarnya. Mereka hampir sampai, bukan? Tapi mengapa perasaan Taehyung makin terasa aneh?

Jungkook yang duduk sendiri di belakang Daehyun terlihat sangat senang. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu mobilnya, berniat untuk tidur sejenak. Namun ternyata Daehyun lupa mengunci pintu mobil sebelah kanan Jungkook.

Bukankah pintu sebelah kanan itu rusak? Jika tidak dikunci dan ada yang menumpukan berat badannya pada pintu itu, bukankah pintu itu akan terbuka dan bisa menggulingkan siapapun yang bersender padanya?

Detik itu juga pintu itu terbuka dan menggulingkan Jungkook di jalan raya yang ramai. "OMO, JUNGKOOK!" teriak Daehyun panik. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya membelalakkan matanya.

Daehyun yang panik langsung meminggirkan mobilnya dan berlari ke arah Jungkook. Dilihatnya sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arah anak bungsunya. Ia mempercepat larinya dan menarik Jungkook agar berdiri.

Namun truk itu melaju sangat cepat, Daehyun berfikir tidak akan mungkin untuk berlari menghindar. Maka secepat mungkin ia melempar Jungkook ke tepi jalan raya.

 ** _Bruk_**

 ** _Duak_**

Tabrakan itu membuat tubuh Daehyun terpelanting jauh. Darah mengalir deras dari kepala, lengan dan kakinya. Taehyung yang masih shock memaksakan diri melihat keadaan appanya.

"A...appa? APPA!" teriaknya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh appanya.

"Tae...Taehyungie, jaga Jungkook baik-baik. Maafkan Appa. Saranghae." Pesan Daehyun lalu menutup matanya perlahan setelah menatap mata anak sulungnya dalam.

"... Appa?" panggil Taehyung pelan.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir Daehyun.

"APPA! GAJIMA! Hiks... Appa!"

Dengan penuh kebencian Taehyung berjalan cepat menuju tempat Jungkook duduk. Ia menarik Jungkook kasar dan membawanya menuju tubuh appanya.

"BWA! BWARA! Ini semua karenamu Kim Jungkook! Deulliji? INI SEMUA KARENAMU!" bentak Taehyung sembari mendorong tubuh Jungkook kasar.

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian sedih itu hanya mampu menangis dan tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa. Kejadian ini seperti drama asli tanpa sutradara dan berskenariokan takdir Tuhan. Berpuluh tatapan iba dilayangkan untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook atas kepergian appa mereka, Daehyun.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? KALIAN FIKIR INI DRAMA MURAHAN? CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS!" bentak Taehyung pada orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kim Daehyun's mansion (XX/XX/2011)_

Sang bulan telah menepati janjinya untuk bergantian menjaga bumi dengan sang matahari. Sang matahari dengan anggunnya menampakkan dirinya di belahan bumi hingga membuat langit yang gelap menjadi terang karena dirinya. Hal itu juga yang menyadarkan seluruh makhluk hidup di dunia ini untuk memulai hari baru mereka.

Berharap saat bangun maka hari yang akan dilalui ini akan lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Berharap saat bangun akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru hari ini. Berharap hari ini Tuhan akan memberikan sebuah takdir yang sangat mereka harapkan. Dan banyak lagi harapan baik lainnya. Walau langit sudah tampak terang, namun ada saja manusia yang masih enggan untuk sekedar membuka matanya dan memulai aktivitas baru pagi ini.

Seperti seorang namja tampan sekaligus imut yang sudah bangun –bahkan sebelum pagi menampakkan wujudnya- dan sibuk membuat sarapan untuknya dan untuk sang hyung di dapur. Mungkin terdengar aneh karena bahkan ia mempunyai banyak pelayan di rumah mewahnya. Dan bukankah hyung dan halmeoninya ada di rumah? Lalu mengapa ia membuat sarapannya dan hyungnya sendiri?

Yah, jawabannya sederhana namun kejam. Karena Kim Taehyung –hyungnya- tidak mau sarapan jika bukan Jungkook –sang dongsaeng yang tampan dan manis- yang memasakkan makanan untuknya, bahkan ia mengancam akan memecat pelayan yang membantu Jungkook dan mengancam akan pergi dari rumah jika halmeoninya membantu dongsaengnya.

Mungkin Taehyung terlihat seperti hyung yang sangat menyayangi dongsaengnya karena hanya mau sarapan dengan memakan masakan dongsaengnya sendiri. Namun perkiraan itu salah. Alasan Taehyung melakukan ini adalah untuk membuat repot Jungkook. Ia ingin dongsaengnya -yang seharusnya bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri dan bermanja ria saat pagi – kerepotan mengurusnya.

Ia akan meminta Jungkook memasakkan makanan yang cara memasaknya ribet dan butuh waktu lama agar Jungkook kesal dan terlambat datang ke sekolah. Namun entah mengapa Jungkook selalu memasak dengan tulus dan tak pernah terlambat datang ke senior highschoolnya.

Jangan kira Taehyung benar-benar mengahabiskan makanan yang Jungkook buat dengan senang hati. Ia hanya akan memakannya sedikit lalu pergi kesekolah tanpa menunggu Jungkook. Malah jika moodnya sedang buruk ia dengan 'senang hati' akan membuang makanan itu ke tempat sampah.

Kembali kepada Jungkook. Saat ini namja berusia limabelas tahun itu sedang memasak nasi goreng spesial. Yah, setidaknya untuk hari ini ia merasa lega karena Taehyung tidak memintanya memasak macam-macam.

"Selesai. Sekarang tinggal membangunkan Tae-hyung. Cha!" ucapnya semangat.

Namun baru saja ia menaiki tangga –kamar Taehyung terletak di lantai dua- namja yang baru saja ingin dibangunkannya ternyata sudah turun tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi Tae-hyungie. Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam? Apa kau bermimpi indah?" Jungkook langsung memberikan Taehyung banyak pertanyaan –itu adalah kebiasaannya setiap pagi- yang tidak pernah dibalas Taehyung dengan tulus.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan bukannya sudah kuberitahu, jangan memanggilku 'Tae-hyungie'. Hanya eomma dan appa yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Entah mengapa itu terdengar menjijikkan jika keluar dari mulut hinamu." Ucapnya dingin tanpa menatap dongsaengnya.

"Ne. Aku mengerti hyungie. Kau baru saja mengatakannya kemarin malam." Balas Jungkook santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan menusuk hyungnya.

"Kalau kau mengerti kau tidak akan mengulanginya, anak sial." Ujar Taehyung sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook dan sarapannya yang belum ia sentuh sedikitpun. Sepertinya ia akan sarapan disekolah lagi.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "Mengapa aku hina sekali di matamu,hyung? Apa karena aku membuat eomma dan appa pergi? Tapi halmeoni dan pelayan Cha bilang, bukan aku yang membuat mereka meninggal hyung. Aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikanku seperti hyung teman-temanku. Apakah tidak bisa bahkan untuk kau tersenyum padaku sekali saja?" gumamnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jungkook POV_

Ah, sebelumnya aku akan mengenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Jungkook. Saat ini aku berusia limabelas tahun dan duduk dibangku terakhir senior high school. Yah mungkin kalian akan membantah karena seharusnya aku masih duduk di bangku pertama senior high school. Salahkan saja otak cerdasku yang membuat aku loncat kelas dua tahun. Sebenarnya sih aku berusaha loncat kelas agar bisa sekelas dengan Tae-hyung. Mungkin sekelas dengannya akan membuatku dekat dengannya. Kurasa.

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku dengan riang. Sepanjang jalan aku sibuk membalas sapaan-sapaan dari guru-guru dan teman-temanku dengan sopan. Namun saat sampai di depan pintu ruang kelasku aku berhenti sejenak ,menyiapkan diri dengan segala jebakan yang pasti mengenaiku setiap hari.

Kalian mengira aku mempunyai musuh di sekolah? Tentu saja tidak. Yang mengerjaiku setiap hari adalah hyungku, Kim Taehyung dan teman-temannya. Walaupun mereka tidak terlalu kejam mengerjaiku, namun tetap saja aku merasa sedikit kesal –bagaimanapun Tae-hyung itu hyung tersayangku-.

Seperti kemarin, Tae-hyung dan teman-temannya menyiramku dengan air kotor. Beruntung Hoseok hyung –teman dekatku di kelas- membawa seragam cadangan. Jadi ia menyuruhku memakai seragamnya. Yah, walaupun aku jadi bau akibat air kotor itu, namun aku merasa senang karena Tae-hyung tertawa lepas karenaku. Kutekankan sekali lagi TAE-HYUNG TERTAWA LEPAS KARENAKU.

Jangan lupakan panggilannya padaku saat selesai mengerjaiku. Ia akan memanggilku 'Kookie-chagi' ataupun 'nae saeng' walaupun dengan nada meremehkan. Hal kecil itu mampu membuatku senang bukan kepalang. Yah, andai saja ia tulus memanggilku seperti itu, bahkan matipun aku rela.

Walau aku harus menderita ataupun sakit, demi melihatnya tertawa –apalagi karenaku- aku rela. Keceriaannya adalah obat untuk kekesalan hatiku atas jebakan-jebakannya.

 ** _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_**

Ah, lalu rencana apa yang mereka susun hari ini untuk membuatku kesal? Aku jadi penasaran dan tak sabar melihat tawanya.

 **Cklek**

Aku membuka pintu ruang kelasku perlahan. Eum? Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada ember berisi air di atas pintu. Tidak ada ular mainan yang dilempar padaku. Tidak ada telur yang dilempar ke wajahku. Tidak ada tepung yang mewarnai rambutku. Tidak ada orang yang berpura-pura menjadi hantu untuk menakutiku. Tidak ada hal lainnya yang biasa Tae hyung dan teman-temannya lakukan untuk mengerjaiku. Lalu... Apakah mereka sudah bosan mengerjaiku? Ah, apa itu artinya aku tidak akan melihat tawa Tae-hyung lagi? Aish!

"Annyeong Kim Jungkook." Sapa Kai –salah satu dari tiga teman Tae hyung- 'ramah' dengan seringaian yang setia terparti di wajahnya.

"N..ne? Nado... an...nyeong" balasku gugup. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Taehyungie? Mengapa ia terus menangis di toilet?" tanya Lay dengan wajah –sok- khawatir .

"M..mwo? Jeongmal? Ada apa ya memangnya? Aish!" racauku panik. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Tae hyung akan membuatku panik seketika.

"Ne. Susul dia ke toilet sana! Kasihan Taehyungie." Sambung Tao sambil mendorongku.

Aku langsung berlari ke toilet khusus namja di ujung lorong sekolahku.

.

.

.

"Hyung? Hyung di dalam? HYUNG!" teriakku memanggilnya setelah sampai di depan salah satu bilik toilet. Namun apa yang aku dapatkan? Tidak ada suara apapun yang menyahutiku, bahkan saat aku membuka semua bilik yang ada di toilet ini aku tidak menemukan Tae-hyungku.

"Hey anak sial!"

Itu... Tae-hyung? Aku membalikkan badanku dan menoleh ke arah suara itu. Benar, itu memang Tae-hyung! Tapi, mengapa aku tidak melihat jejak air mata di wajah dan matanya? Bahkan kini ia dan teman-temannya sedang menyeringai dan tersenyum meremehkan.

Otakku memproses semua hal ini dengan lambat, berbeda dengan proses otakku saat mencerna pelajaran terutama Matematika. Jadi...

"Jadi hyung mengerjaiku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Geurae! Kau ini babbo sekali sih." Jawab Tae-hyung santai disertai tawa meremehkan dari teman-temannya.

"Ah! Tapi bukan ini jebakan utama kami, Kookie-chagi." Sambungnya sambil menunjukkan seringaian setannya padaku.

"La...lalu a..apa,hyung?" tanyaku gugup. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

Tiba-tiba Tae-hyung dan ketiga temannya menutup pintu toilet dan menguncinya –kurasa- dari luar.

"Hyung? Mengapa hyung menguncinya? Tolong buka hyung!" pintaku dengan nada memohon.

"Haha, aku rasa jebakan kita kali ini mampu membuatnya mati sengsara, Taehyungie." Dapat kudengar Lay berkata. Hah, tega sekali namja satu itu.

"Atau dia akan menjadi penunggu toilet ini? Hiiy!" Tao merasa merinding sendiri dengan ucapannya. Bodoh, aku tidak akan mati disini. Aku tidak mau mati disini!

"Hyung, tolong buka pintunya. Aku lapar dan lelah sekali. Tadi aku tidak sempat sarapan, hyung. Kemarin sore sampai malam aku tidak makan dan tidur saat pagi untuk mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasmu, Tae-hyung. Tolong aku hyung. Jaebal." Mohonku.

"YAK! KAU PIKIR AKU SUDI MENDENGAR CERITA-CERITA SOK SEDIHMU ITU, HAH?" teriak Tae-hyung sambil menendang pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi. Biarkan anak sial ini ketakutan sendiri disini. Kajja!" sepertinya itu suara Kai. Setelah itu aku mendengar derap langkah mereka menjauh.

Uuh~ Aku tidak berbohong,hyung. Aku benar-benar kelaparan dan kelelahan. Aku memegangi perutku yang terasa sakit. Aku rasa maag ku kambuh lagi. Namun bukan itu yang kutakutkan. Melainkan penyakit laknat yang bersarang di otakku. Yah, kanker otak.

.

.

.

Dua bulan lalu aku ditemukan pingsan dengan darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari hidungku di kamar mandi oleh Cha ahjusshi –aku sudah menganggapnya ahjusshiku- saat Tae hyung dan halmeonie tidak berada di rumah. Cha ahjusshi langsung saja melarikanku ke rumah sakit dengan cepat.

Aku sangat kaget saat dokter memvonisku mempunyai penyakit kanker otak. Kanker otak? Bukankah itu penyakit berbahaya yang bisa mengakibatkan kematian? Apakah aku akan mati membawa penyakit ini? Ayolah, aku masih sangat muda. Apakah aku akan mati muda? Mengapa nasib baik tidak pernah berpaling pada kehidupanku?

Saat itu aku langsung meminta Cha ahjusshi merahasiakan hal ini. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang boleh mengetahui penyakitku, terutama halmeoni dan Tae hyung. Aku tidak mau mereka sedih. Biarkan aku pergi tanpa ada seorangpun yang kerepotan memikirkan penyakitku.

.

.

.

Kepalaku mulai terasa sakit. Pandanganku berputar. Aku merasakan cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari hidungku. Aku mengusapnya, cairan kental berwarna merah ini datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

Aku harus segera keluar dari sini dan meminum obat-obatku yang kusimpan di tas. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aish! Darah ini kenapa terus-terusan mengalir?

Aku menggedor pintu toilet pelan. Aku sudah kehabisan tenaga. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Kali ini biarkan aku menyerah terhadap penyakitku.

" _Jangan lupa minum obat, Tuan muda Jungkook. Jika kau terlambat memakannya -bahkan dalam selang waktu tujuh jam saja- kau bisa dirawat di rumah sakit. Juga jaga kesehatan dan emosimu. Jika kau stres dan mempunyai banyak beban pikiran, penyakitmu bisa kambuh. Kanker otak ini bukan penyakit biasa Tuan muda Jungkook. Saya harap Tuan muda bisa mengerti."_

Nasehat Cha ahjusshi terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aish! Aku baru ingat kalau sejak kemarin sore aku belum minum obat. Eotteokkhae? Apakah aku benar-benar akan mati disini?

Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang menggedor pintu.

"Jungkookie? Apa kau ada di dalam?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Chapter 1 done~_

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 ** _GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90_** ** _ͦ_** ** _*_**

 ** _Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook._**

 ** _Han EunKyo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mianhae Hyung CH2**

 **Title:** **Mianhae Hyung** **–Vkook- CH2**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

(Jeon) Kim Jungkook

(Jung) Kim Daehyun

(Byun) Kim Baekhyun

 **Genre :** Brothership, Family,Hurt ** &** Angts

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Note : GS for Baekhyun & Leeteuk. **FF ini remake dari FF author beberapa tahun lalu dengan cast utama Kibum dan Kyuhyun Super Junior.

 **Summary :** Taehyung **& ** Jungkook. Baekhyun –eomma Taehyung dan Jungkook- meninggal saat melahirkan Jungkook. Daehyun –sang appa- meninggal saat menyelamatkan Jungkook dari kecelakaan. Dan sekarang Taehyung sangat membenci Jungkook atas kejadian yang menimpa orang tua mereka. Apa yang harus dilakukan Jungkook untuk membuat hyungnya berhenti membencinya? Bagaimana nasib Jungkook selanjutnya?

Penasaran?

Check it out!

 _ **Mianhae Hyung**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

Kepalaku mulai terasa sakit. Pandanganku berputar. Aku merasakan cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari hidungku. Aku mengusapnya, cairan kental berwarna merah ini datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

Aku harus segera keluar dari sini dan meminum obat-obatku yang kusimpan di tas. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aish! Darah ini kenapa terus-terusan mengalir?

Aku menggedor pintu kamar mandi pelan. Aku sudah kehabisan tenaga. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Kali ini biarkan aku menyerah terhadap penyakitku.

" _Jangan lupa minum obat, Tuan muda Jungkook. Jika kau terlambat memakannya -bahkan dalam selang waktu tujuh jam saja- kau bisa dirawat di rumah sakit. Juga jaga kesehatan dan emosimu. Jika kau stres dan mempunyai banyak beban pikiran, penyakitmu bisa kambuh. Kanker otak ini bukan penyakit biasa Tuan muda Jungkook. Saya harap Tuan muda bisa mengerti."_

Nasehat Cha ahjusshi terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aish! Aku baru ingat kalau sejak kemarin sore aku belum minum obat. Eotteokkhae? Apakah aku benar-benar akan mati disini?

Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang menggedor pintu.

"Jungkookie? Apa kau ada di dalam?"

 **Author POV**

Sementara itu didalam kelas XII IPA 3 –kelas Jungkook dan Taehyung- terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk gelisah di tempat duduknya. Ia tidak lagi memperhatikan guru Kimia yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas. "Jungkookie dimana?" gumamnya.

Namja yang memakai name tag Jung Hoseok itu sedari tadi mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya –Jungkook- yang tidak kembali ke kelas sejak teman-teman Taehyung mendorongnya entah kemana.

Ia pun mengacungkan tangannya. "Jeosonghamnida seonsaengnim. Saya ingin ke kamar mandi. Permisi." Pamitnya sopan sambil meninggalkan ruang kelasnya setelah melihat sang guru menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok langsung berlari menuju toilet. Entah apa yang difikirkannya untuk memutuskan mencari Jungkook di toilet.

Ia menggedor pintu toilet keras. "Jungkookie? Apa kau ada di dalam?"

"H...hyung." Hoseok yang mendengar lenguhan pelan dari arah toilet langsung menjadi panik.

"Jungkookie? Aish! Kenapa pintunya tidak bisa terbuka?" racaunya sambil mencoba membuka pintu toilet.

"Aku akan mendobraknya. Jangan berdiri di depan pintu ne Kook!" sambung Hoseok. Sesuai perintah sahabatnya, Jungkook langsung menggeser tubuhnya pelan menjauhi pintu toilet.

Setelah yakin Jungkook telah pindah, Hoseok langsung mendobrak pintu toilet dengan keras.

"Omo!" dan namja pemilik marga Jung ini langsung kaget saat melihat darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari hidung Jungkook. Ditambah lagi wajah Jungkook yang sangat pucat dan matanya yang kini terpejam.

Tanpa berfikir lebih lama ia menggendong Jungkook ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, seonsaengnim? Apa yang terjadi pada Jungkookie?" tanya Hoseok cemas setelah menunggu Han seonsaengnim -guru yang bertugas di ruang kesehatan- selesai memeriksa Jungkook.

"Sebaiknya Jungkook-sshi dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kelihatannya Jungkook-sshi punya penyakit serius. Saya akan memanggilkan ambulans." Balas Han seonsaengnim.

Tak lama kemudian ambulans datang. Para petugas mengangkat Jungkook dengan tandu dan membawa Jungkook masuk ke dalam ambulans.

Namun saat tandu yang membawa Jungkook melewati lapangan olahraga, Hoseok berhenti sebentar dan menghampiri Taehyung yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah pucat Jungkook yang dibawa menggunakan tandu.

"YAK! Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo ikut kami mengantar dongsaengmu ke rumah sakit!" ajak Hoseok sembari menarik tangan Taehyung untuk mengikutinya.

Taehyung yang baru saja sadar dari lamunannya, menghentakkan tangan Hoseok kasar.

"Wae?" tanya Hoseok heran.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang latihan basket? Menganggu saja." Jawab Taehyung kasar.

"Aigoo, hyung macam apa kau ini? Kasihan sekali Jungkook menjadi dongsaeng dari namja kasar sepertimu." Sindir Hoseok.

"Itu bukan urusanku dan Kim Jungkook bukan dongsaengku, Jung Hoseok. Pergi sana! Ga! Hush hush!" usir Taehyung sembari melakukan gesture mengusir.

"Neo jinjja!" bentak Hoseok sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Taehyung dengan kasar.

"Mwo? Kalau kau kasihan padanya, angkat saja anak itu menjadi dongsaengmu. Ah, rumah besarku pasti nyaman sekali jika anak itu tidak ada." Ujar Taehyung, tak lupa pula menunjukkan senyum sinisnya.

 _ **Plak!**_

Hoseok yang merasa emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, menampar Taehyung dan membentaknya, "Jangan sampai kau menyesal, bodoh. Pikirkan kembali kata-kata kasarmu itu!" dan iapun berjalan ke parkiran untuk membawa mobilnya pergi menyusul ambulans yang telah membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit.

Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk kembali latihan basket bersama teman-temannya. Namun perhatiannya bercabang sekarang. Sekuat apapun egonya, ia tetap mengingat wajah pucat Jungkook yang tadi dibawa ke rumah sakit. Percakapan –atau perdebatannya- dengan Hoseok tadi mulai terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Kim Jungkook babbo." Gumam Taehyung pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul Hospital (XX/XX/2011)_

"Jungkookie, ireona!" perintah Hoseok pelan sembari menggenggam tangan Jungkook lembut.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari dokter tentang penyakitmu. Benarkah kau mengidap kanker otak? Aish! Aku rasa dokter itu berbohong. Kau itu anak yang ceria. Kau juga anak yang tegar. Saat Taehyung dan teman-temannya membullymu, kau hanya pasrah dan tersenyum miris. Mengapa hidupmu rumit dan sedih sekali? Kau itu juga anak yang pintar, wajahmu imut. Mengapa takdir begitu mempermainkanmu?" sambung Hoseok. Air mata telah jatuh di pipi chubby nya.

"Seandainya kau menjadi dongsaengku, mungkin kau akan bahagia. Ah, apa yang kufikirkan? Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau sangat bahagia mempunyai hyung seperti Taehyung, bukan? Cih, apanya yang bahagia hidup satu atap dengan namja seperti itu?" kesal Hoseok.

"..."

"..."

"H..hyung"

"JUNGKOOKIE!" dengan segera Hoseok memeluk Jungkook erat.

"Se...sesak hyung."

"Ah! Mianhae Jungkookie." Sesal Hoseok sambil melepas pelukan eratnya.

"Perasaanmu bagaimana? Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan saja ne! Atau kau menginginkan sesuatu? Kau lapar?" setelah melepas pelukannya, Hoseok malah menyerang Jungkook dengan sederet pertanyaan.

"Hyung, kau berbicara tanpa henti sejak tadi. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur~" rengek Jungkook sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haha, mianhae Jungkookie. Tidurlah lagi! Hyung akan menelepon halmeonimu dan meminta beliau untuk menjagamu. Kau pasti tidak leluasa jika hyung yang menjagamu." Ujar Hoseok sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ah,hyung! Hyung disini saja ne. Jika halmeoni datang, pasti disini akan ramai. Karena halmeoni pasti membawa banyak ahjusshi dan ahjumma –para pelayan di rumah- kesini. Gwaenchanayo? Ne? Ne? Ne Hyung?" pinta Jungkook memelas.

"Eum..." Hoseok terlihat berpura-pura berfikir untuk menggoda Jungkook. Tentu saja Hoseok mau menemani Jungkook. Setidaknya ia bisa menggantikan Taehyung untuk menjadi hyung Jungkook selama Jungkook dirawat di rumah sakit. Yah, begitulah tekadnya. Mulai saat ini ia akan melindungi Jungkook seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Hyung~"

"Ne. Ne. Ne, Jungkookie." Jawab Hoseok, tak lupa ia memberikan senyum manisnya pada namja di hadapannya.

"Yeah! Hoseok hyung daebak!" seru Jungkook senang sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari Jungkook dirawat di rumah sakit. Sudah lima hari Hoseok, halmeoni, dan para pelayan menemani Jungkook. Sudah lima hari pula Taehyung merasa kesepian dengan perasaan tak tentu di rumah besarnya.

Kim Taehyung. Namja tampan yang terkenal akan sikap dingin dan senyum kotaknya itu merasa bodoh sekali. Beberapa hari ini ia tanpa sadar termenung dan memikirkan dongsaengnya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku memikirkan Kim Jungkook? Tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku pasti kesepian karena tidak ada halmeoni disini." Gumam Taehyung.

"Disekolah juga tidak ada Jungkook untuk kubully... Eh, ani ani. Aku malah senang tidak ada anak sial itu disini. Tidak akan ada yang mengikutiku dan berbicara tanpa henti padaku lagi,bukan?"

Ah, lihatlah Kim Taehyung! Kau jelas-jelas merindukan dongsaengmu, bukan? Saat ini batinmu sedang bertarung, eoh? Egomu benar-benar keras. Namun perasaan rindu dan khawatirmu sebagai seorang hyung juga tidak akan mengalah begitu saja. Kita lihat saja gelap atau terang dalam hatimu yang akan kau percayai.

 _ **Drrt drrt drrt**_

 _ **Nae sarangi, seoseohi jugeoganeun byeong~  
Jogeum apeujman natgo shipeun mameun eobneun geol~  
Namgimeobshi, gieogi jiwojyeo beoryeo~  
Seoroga namiyeotdeon shiganeuro dwedoragaseo~  
Ijen shwigo shipeo~**_

Lagu 'Love Disease' dari Super Junior, boyband favorit Taehyung membuyarkan renungan pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

"SMS?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

 _ **From: Jung Hoseok**_

 _Annyeong Tae-hyungie~ Ini dari dongsaengmu yang paling tampan dan baik hati sedunia, Kim Jungkook imnida! Hosiki-hyung sedang pergi. Untung dia lupa membawa ponselnya. Jadi daripada tergeletak begitu saja di sofa, kupinjam saja untuk mengirim pesan pada hyungku tersayang :D_

"Cih, anak sial itu diam-diam menggunakan ponsel Hoseok? Seperti pencuri saja. Memalukan." Batin Taehyung kesal. Ia melanjutkan membaca pesan Jungkook.

 _Apa kabar, hyungie? Lima hari ini aku lewati tanpa sedetikpun melupakan hyung. Mengapa hyung tidak pernah menjengukku? Kata halmeoni hyung sibuk,ne? Aish, padahal aku sangat merindukan hyungie~ Aku akan cepat sembuh dan pulang ke rumah. Tunggu saja ne hyung! Saranghaeyo Tae-hyungie 3_

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis tercetak di bibir Taehyung. "Anak bodoh." Gumamnya pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk berpetualang ke dalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul Hospital (XX/XX/2011)_

Setelah Park Joongsoo –halmeoni Taehyung dan Jungkook- sejak tadi pagi bersusah payah 'membujuk' Taehyung agar putra sulung Kim Daehyun itu mau menjenguk dongsaengnya di rumah sakit.

Dengan berbekal kalimat "Jika tidak mau, maka seluruh gadgetmu akan disita." Ia akhirnya dengan separuh hati mengunjungi dongsaengnya.

"Annyeong Kookie." Sapa yeoja berumur hampir tujuh puluh tahun yang akrab dipanggil Leeteuk pada cucu bungsunya yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur kamar rawat Very Very Important Person atau sering disingkat VVIP di Seoul Hospital.

"Halmeonie!" panggil Jungkook sembari duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Eoh? TAE-HYUNG!" seru Jungkook setelah menyadari Taehyung yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang sang halmeoni.

"Shikkureo! Ini rumah sakit, bodoh. Kalau kau ingin berteriak ke hutan saja sana!" balas Taehyung sinis.

"Yak! Sopanlah sedikit,Taehyungie! Jungkookie kan sedang sakit." Tegur Leeteuk sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan Jungkook lembut.

"None of my bussiness." Jawab Taehyung santai. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Ah, karena Taehyungie sudah disini, halmeonie dan para pelayan pulang sebentar ne. Jaga dongsaengmu baik-baik, Taehyungie. Annyeong!" pamit Leeteuk yang terus menarik lima orang pelayan di kamar rawat Jungkook tanpa mendengar kalimat protes dari Taehyung.

"Aish! Halmeoni hanya melakukan apa yang dia inginkan tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain." Gerutu Taehyung setelah hanya ada dirinya dan Jungkook di ruang rawat Jungkook.

"Hyung~" panggil Jungkook dan mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud ingin memeluk Taehyung.

"Singkirkan tangan hinamu dariku, bodoh! Jangan mentang-mentang kau sakit maka aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Dasar lemah!" maki Taehyung.

'Bukankah kau yang selalu menyiksaku, hyung? Bukankah kau yang beberapa hari lalu mengurungku setelah menyiksaku?' batin Jungkook menatap hyungnya dengan pandangan sedih.

Setelah beberapa saat keheningan tercipta di kamar rawat mewah bercatkan warna putih bersih itu. Tiba-tiba seorang namja memasuki ruang rawat tersebut dengan sebuah majalah di tangannya.

"Kook... Eoh? Kim Taehyung? Kau disini?" tanya Hoseok heran.

Bukankah Taehyung sendiri yang mengatakan kalimat-kalimat kasar dan menghina Jungkook beberapa hari lalu? Bahkan namja itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menganggap Jungkook sebagai dongsaengnya. Lalu mengapa ia datang? Apa saat ini ia sedang menelan kata-katanya sendiri?

"Geurae. Kalau aku tidak ada disini berarti kau tidak melihatku, bodoh. Aish, beberapa hari dekat dengan Jungkook kau tertular penyakit bodohnya ne? Ck ck, kasihan sekali teman sekelasku ini." Ujar Taehyung sambil memasang tatapan pura-pura iba kepada Hoseok.

"Sudahlah hyung. Hoseokie-hyung, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Jungkook mengalihkan keadaan. Ia mulai takut dengan suasana yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Ah, iya. Ini majalah yang hyung ceritakan kemarin, Kook. Lihatlah! Edisi spesial Super Junior. Bukankah kau menyukai Super Junior?" pamer Hoseok semangat sambil memperlihatkan majalah yang ia bawa kehadapan Jungkook.

"Wah~ Aku pinjam ya hyung? Oh iya, Tae hyungie juga suka Super Junior lho, hyung! Iyakan, Tae-hyung?" tanya Jungkook, ia menatap wajah Taehyung dengan ekspresi berbinar.

"Ne. Tapi sekarang aku tidak menyukai boyband itu lagi karena Jungkook juga menyukai mereka. Aku tidak sudi bahkan untuk menyukai hal yang sama dengan anak hina ini." Maki Taehyung.

"Dia selalu mengikutiku dan meniru apapun tentangku. Dia tahu bahwa dia membuatku kesal, tapi dia tetap melakukan hal itu seakan aku tidak pernah memarahinya. Itu membuatku muak." Sambungnya.

Taehyung berbicara seakan hanya ada ia dan Hoseok diruangan ini. Apakah sekalipun ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Jungkook? Dongsaengnya itu manusia seperti dirinya. Jungkook itu punya perasaan, Kim Taehyung!

"Jika kau kesini hanya berniat membuat suasana hati Jungkook rusak, lebih baik kau pergi, Tuan Muda Kim Taehyung." Usir Hoseok 'halus'.

Taehyung langsung beranjak pergi dari ruang rawat Jungkook. Namun sebelumnya ia sempat mengahadiahkan Jungkook tatapan sinis, yang seakan mengatakan 'selamat-atas-hyung-barumu-yang-cerewet-itu'.

"Hiks~"

Hoseok yang mendengar isakan kecil itu langsung membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia memeluk Jungkook sampai namja bermarga Kim itu tertidur.

Setelah ia yakin Jungkook sudah tidur, ia membaringkan Jungkook di tempat tidurnya.

Ia menatap Jungkook iba. 'Berjuanglah menghadapi hidupmu yang sulit, Kim Jungkook. Hyung akan selalu berada di pihakmu' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(XX/XX/2013)_

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan dan tahun telah berganti tahun. Kebanyakan manusia akan berusaha membuat hidupnya lebih baik dari tahun ke tahun, bukan? Ada yang berhasil, namun ada juga yang gagal. Yah, itulah takdir Tuhan.

Namun tidak dengan dua orang namja tampan bermarga Kim ini. Kim Taehyung masih terus membully dongsaengnya dan memakinya dengan kata-kata yang kasar. Taehyung juga masih memaksa Jungkook memasakkan sarapan untuknya.

Begitu pula dengan Kim Jungkook. Magnae Kim ini tetap menyayangi hyungnya dan pasrah terhadap apapun perilaku hyungnya. Ia masih merasa senang jika Taehyung tertawa lepas karena mengerjainya. Huh, anak ini benar-benar anak yang baik.

Kini dua namja –hampir- dewasa tersebut telah duduk di bangku kuliah. Kyunghee University, sebuah universitas ternama di Korea Selatan. Taehyung mengambil jurusan hukum, sedangkan Jungkook mengambil jurusan seni musik. Mereka berdua kini telah berada di tahun kedua di universitas mereka. Dan teman-teman Taehyung yang dahulu sering membully Jungkook telah sekolah ke luar negeri.

 _Kyunghee University (XX/XX/2013)_

Saat ini Jungkook tengah berlari mengejar Taehyung yang tetap berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh sekalipun padanya.

"Hyung! Hosh...hosh...Gidaryeo jaebal!" pinta Jungkook dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Taehyung yang memang memakai earphone tentu tidak bisa mendengar suara dongsaengnya.

Taehyung terus berjalan keluar gerbang sekolahnya sambil melihat –entah apa- di ponsel kesayangannya.

"Aish! Cepat sekali." Keluh Jungkook.

Taehyung terus berjalan, berniat untuk menyebrang jalan raya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ada sebuah truk yang akan melintasinya.

"Omo! HYUNG!" teriak Jungkook.

"..."

"HYUNG MINGGIR!" sambungnya.

"..."

Taehyung masih tidak menyadari hal apa yang akan menimpanya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Jungkook langsung berlari menuju Taehyung dan mendorong tubuh hyungnya ke pinggir jalan raya.

 _ **Bruk**_

 _ **Duak**_

Tak lama setelah itu, jalan raya itu dipenuhi oleh banyak orang yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu.

"Anak muda, kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya tersentak mendengar suara seorang ahjusshi tua yang menanyakan keadaannya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Taehyung langsung berlari ke tempat tubuh Jungkook terbaring.

"J..Jungkook-ah?" panggilnya pelan sambil menghampiri tubuh bersimbah darah Jungkook.

Perlahan ia mengguncang tubuh Jungkook pelan.

"..."

"Tenanglah anak muda. Saya sudah menelepon ambulans." Ucap seorang ahjumma tua menenangkan Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak membalas ucapan ahjumma itu.

Kini ia sibuk mengelus surai kecoklatan sang dongsaeng yang selama ini ia acuhkan.

Kini ia sadar. Kim Jungkook yang selama ini diacuhkannya sangat menyayanginya. Rela melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaannya. Magnae Kim itu tetap menyayanginya dan pasrah terhadap apapun perilakunya. Demi Tuhan, Jungkook bahkan merasa senang jika Taehyung tertawa lepas karena mengerjainya.

Jungkook rela menukar apapun untuknya, bahkan nyawanya sekalipun. Tapi mengapa ia baru menyadari semuanya sekarang? Haha, Kim Taehyung babbo ya! Bagaimana bisa kau menyadarinya sekarang? Setelah semua yang Kim Jungkook lakukan dan korbankan untukmu kau menyadarinya selama ini?

Yah, bagaimanapun pepatah yang orang-orang katakan itu benar. 'penyesalan selalu datang terlambat'.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Taehyung pov**

Seperti biasa, hari ini aku menjenguk sekaligus menemani Jungkookie di rumah sakit. Sepertinya menemani Jungkookie adalah hobi baruku. Aku sangat suka menemani dongsaeng kecilku itu. Jungkook juga sangat senang kutemani. Buktinya dia lebih memilih aku yang menyuapinya dan memandikannya daripada halmeoni.

Saat ini aku sedang menyuapi Jungkook memakan bubur –yang menurutku amat sangat tidak enak- yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit besar ini.

Jungkook memakan suapan buburnya untuk siang ini dengan senyuman lebar yang tidak pernah menghilang dari bibir manisnya.

"Cha! Saatnya minum obat." Ujarku sambil menggiling obat-obatan Kookie dan menaruhnya di sebuah sendok yang telah diisi sedikit air.

"Ada pesawat terbang yang akan memasuki gua. Oh tidak! Ayo Kookie-chagi buka mulutmu! Suing... Aaa~" Jungkookpun membuka mulutnya dan menelan obatnya.

"Aish, aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyungie~" rajuknya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau itu tetap dongsaeng kecilku, Kookie chagi. Dongsaengku yang paling manis-"

"Tampan hyung! Aku ini tampan." Belum selesai aku berbicara, ia sudah memotong ucapanku dengan kalimat yang menurutku cukup narsis.

"Ne. Dongsaengku yang tampan dan sangat pintar. Belum lagi baik, penolong, berhati mulia, dan tulus. Ah, kau benar-benar namja impian, Kookie. Pasti ada banyak yeoja yang mengejarmu dan memberikan hatinya padamu." Pujiku tulus.

Namun wajahnya terlihat muram. Ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara?

"Tapi aku ini penyakitan, hyung. Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku akan kembali ke kehidupan normal seperti manusia lainnya atau menetap di rumah sakit ini. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya aku mungkin akan pergi."

Aku benci kalimatnya yang seperti ini. Aku langsung membawanya kedalam pelukanku dan mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Tae hyungie akan selalu bersama Kookie. Jadi Kookie tenang saja ne!"

Dia tidak membalas ucapanku. Aku merasa bahunya bergetar dan kemeja depanku basah. Menangis lagi, eoh? Adikku belakangan ini suka sekali menangis. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan terus mengelus surai kecoklatannya.

Kira-kira dua puluh menit kemudian aku mendengar deru nafas teratur darinya. Aku rasa ia sudah tertidur. Akupun membaringkan tubuh lemahnya di kasur.

Kookie-ya, cepatlah sembuh. Hyung merindukanmu yang dulu. Mian karena dulu hyung selalu mengerjaimu dan menghiraukanmu. Jeongmal mianhae. Hyung benar-benar menyesal Kookie-ya.

 _ **These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author pov**

"Hyung, jaga kalung ini untuk Kookie ya!" pinta Jungkook pada Taehyung saat Jungkook selesai meminum obatnya.

Taehyung menatap kalung berantai hitam berbandul hati itu heran. Dalam kalung itu ia bias melihat fotonya dan Jungkook. Yang entah kapan foto itu diambil, Taehyung juga tidak tahu.

"Wae? Kenapa harus hyung yang menjaganya?" Tanya Taehyung heran.

"Pokoknya hyung janji harus menjaga kalung ini! Dan mulai saat ini kalau hyung menangis dan sedih, maka Kookie akan membenci hyung." Sambung Jungkook.

"…" Taehyung hanya mampu menatap dongsaengnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ia kembali teringat dengan percakapannya dengan halmeoninya tadi malam.

" _Mengapa halmeoni menangis?"_

" _Jungkookie…"_

" _Ada apa dengan Kookie?"_

" _Kata dokter penyakit kanker otak Jungkookie kumat kembali. Dokter bilang penyakitnya sudah mencapai stadium akhir, tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Hiks…"_

" _Mwo? Jangan bercanda, halmeoni!"_

" _Halmeoni tidak bercanda, Tae-ya. Dokter memang benar-benar mengatakan itu. Dokter juga bilang umur Kookie tidak akan mencapai satu bulan lagi."_

"Hyung?"

"Aniyo. Pokoknya kita akan menjaga kalung ini bersama-sama. Hyung dan Kookie akan selalu bersama selamanya." Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Mianhae hyung." Sesal Jungkook sembari memeluk Taehyung erat.

Taehyung langsung membalas pelukan erat Jungkook. Ia mulai merasakan sesak didadanya. Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Saranghae hyung. Good bye."

 _ **Teet….**_

Suara alat pendeteksi jantung yang berbunyi nyaring menyadarkan Taehyung.

"Kookie…Kim Jungkook babbo!" ucapnya. Ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh tak bernyawa dongsaengnya.

Bahkan saat halmeoni, dokter dan para suster datang. Mereka menarik Taehyung agar melepaskan Jungkook. Namun Taehyung tetap tidak bergeming.

"Mianhae Jungkook-ah." Ucapnya pelan sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Selesai~_

Maaf ini brothership bukan incest hehe

Makasi buat semua yang udah baca, review, follow ataupun favorite ya~

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
